Totally Happy
by reilert79
Summary: Everyone goes skiing in Vermont for the weekend, and Miranda decides she wants to be a competitive skier


***Marriot Hotel in Vermont***

Chris and David came in to their rooms. David closed the door behind them. Chris put her suitcase on the bed and she started to open it.

She was getting her hygiene and cosmetics items out, and grabbed her pajamas as well.

She went and put her suitcase in the little closet, and then went into the bedroom.

David was on his phone, and had turned the TV on.

She washed her face and then put on one of his favorite nightgowns and her robe and came out to the bedroom again.

She climbed onto the bed next to him.

"So, how was your first week at the office, honey?"

"Ok, I suppose. I haven't been assigned any cases yet though. So far, I have just been showing people where the file room is and how to pull briefs off the internet."

"Well, I am sure once they see how brilliant you are, you will be given cases in no time".

She kissed his cheek and laid down next to him.

He finally put his phone down, and turned the TV off.

He got up and changed clothes and came back to bed.

As soon as he laid on the bed, Chris looked at him.

"Turn over".

He did as he was told, and she climbed on his back. She gave him an amazing deep tissue massage for at least an hour, and put him into total relaxation. She used some massage oil that tingled, and rubbed it in all over. He kept telling her how good it felt.

After she was done, she climbed off and had him sit up and in front of her. He leaned back against her and she gave him a scalp massage, and rubbed his neck really well. She gave him a chest rub, and he dozed off to sleep in her arms. It was perfect.

He was always spoiling her, so it was nice to spoil him for a change.

She reached up and turned off the light, and then fell asleep with him snuggled next to her.

***Friday morning***

Chris and David didn't move all night. They woke up when Chris' alarm went off.

Chris eased out from under David and went to shower.

She got dressed while he was showering, and noticed how quiet he was being.

She decided not to push it, he probably just needed space.

She was ready by the time he was done showering, and packed up her suitcase. She went and fetched them a cart, and texted the girls that she had one if they wanted to share it.

David came out and kissed her, and put his suitcase on the cart and they headed to the elevator.

The girls met them at the elevator and piled their bags onto the cart as well.

David went and loaded the car, and they checked out, and went to have a breakfast at a local diner.

This diner was known for its Maple syrup concoctions, and the options were limited.

Chris calculated how much exercising she was going to have to do next week to work off all the pizza and carbs she had consumed this week.

Their options were waffles or pancakes, and 2 sides. Everyone loved it, and after they were done, David paid the check and then they headed to the resort.

***Sugarbrush Ski Resort***

They checked into their cabins and were given the keys. The cabins they had over looked a courtyard area.

The guy at the front desk told them that if they looked at other cabins and saw a green tag over the door, that meant the cabin was vacant.

Chris and David's cabin was across and down two from the girls cabin. No neighbors for Chris and David, one neighbor for the girls.

They put their stuff in their cabins, and then changed for skiing. Bridgit took Charli to the daycare center for the day.

When they were all ready, they went to where the tickets were purchased. Since they had brought their own equipment, they were able to just purchase tickets and passes and ski on out.

The guy explained that they needed to keep their unlimited weekend pass hooked to their jacket at all times. If they were caught on the ski slope without the pass, they would be escorted off and have to purchase another ticket.

They got the tickets situated and found a place to sit down and put their skis on, and David made sure that Miranda got signed up for ski lessons. Lisa and Bridgit took off immediately. David helped Miranda get her skis on, and then showed her how to carefully step with them on, and helped get her to where she needed to go for ski school.

He made sure her phone was on her, and then came back to join Chris.

They skied up to the lift, and then took the lift to the first run.

Chris was nervous, but it all came rushing back. She loved it and couldn't wait to go again.

She and David skied to the lift again, and this time went all the way up, and did the longest pass.

It took them about 20 minutes to get to the bottom, but they did. They saw the girls a few times, and they looked like they were doing well.

They took a break around 2 to eat lunch. The resort had this wonderful café type restaurant with really good food.

After they were finished eating, they went back and did more runs till sunset.

Miranda caught on quickly and was loving it. She was also a natural, and picked it up very easily.

They all met at the very top of the highest run, and agreed it would be their last run for the day.

They all took off and met at the bottom and skied on back to their cabins.

Chris told them to come to their cabin as soon as they were ready and they would figure out dinner.

David put his skis and boots on the back porch and headed for the shower.

Chris showered quickly and then changed clothes also.

She got out the snacks that she had brought, and the drinks.

The fridge was empty, along with the cupboards. If they were going to cook they would have to go to the store.

Everyone gradually assembled at Chris and David's.

"Ok, so if we are going to cook dinner tonight, we will have to go to the store. So, do we want to go to the store and come back and cook, or do we want to go to a restaurant and then the store and cook tomorrow night?"

Everyone opted for the second option.

They headed to the car, and drove into town.

They found a seafood restaurant they don't have in the city, and got a table.

Everyone ordered the all you can eat crab legs and all you can eat shrimp, plus sides. They were absolutely stuffed, but it was so good.

David asked for the check and while they were waiting, Chris asked them what they wanted for dinner the next night.

"Kebabs, or steaks".

"Kebabs sound good, so do burgers."

"Chicken. Veggies".

"Ok, so we have votes for things that must be grilled. Good thing we brought the grill with us, and that there is another one on the porch".

They decided on veggie, beef, and chicken kebabs, and consommé rice for dinner the next night. They were also going to get breakfast stuff, and snacks for the girls to keep in their cabin, as well as snacks for Chris and David's cabin.

They paid the check and then headed to the store. Chris and David filled 2 carts full of food and got everything on the list and then some.

She got meat and rolls and condiments to make mini sliders later that night, as well as chips and dip for snacking throughout the weekend.

They headed to the checkout and paid, and then loaded up the car.

They headed back to the resort, and David went and got them a luggage cart, and they loaded the groceries onto it.

Everyone came back to Chris and David's cabin and helped unload the groceries.

The girls put in a movie. Bridgit went to get the pack n play for Charli, and brought it over.

She got Charli to sleep in Chris and David's room, and then came out to join the others.

Chris had put out snacks, and drinks for everyone, and after the groceries were put away, she began making the sliders.

The good part about these is they could be reheated without much effort.

After the sliders were made, and in the oven, Chris sat down with the others.

They finished the movie, and then the oven went off. So, they all geared up for a second meal, and started another movie.

David saw that it was snowing outside pretty heavily, and they all ran to look.

They could still see people skiing. Miranda wanted to go skiing again, but the slopes were closing in 10 minutes, and David wouldn't let her go alone.

After the second movie, the girls were ready to head to bed. They all cleaned up, and then Bridgit picked up Charli, and Lisa carried the pack n play back to their cabin.

Chris and David told them goodnight, and then they locked the doors behind them and headed for bed.

Chris went to wash her face and get her pajamas on. She noticed that David was still being unusually quiet.

David came into the bathroom and embraced her.

He began to kiss her neck. "I thought they were never going to go to their cabin".

"Well we could have told them to…"

"That wouldn't have been nice, babe".

She kissed him a few times, and then he started changing into his pajamas.

She went and got the bed ready and climbed in.

She turned on the TV to the news, and he came and joined her.

He barely took his hands off her the whole time, and they definitely didn't make it through the news.

After making love a few times, they fell asleep, snuggled up together.

***Saturday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off. She was surprised that David was already out of bed. She got up and went to go look for him. He was sitting on the couch, reading the paper.

"Morning, honey". "Morning babe".

She headed for the shower. She got dressed and then started making breakfast for everyone. The girls came to the cabin at 8:30.

She ate her plate rather fast, and then went on the porch and got her skis and boots.

She closed the door back and started cleaning the kitchen. She put the leftovers in the fridge and the dishes in the sink. The girls went to their cabin to get ready and they had agreed to meet back at Chris and David's cabin at 1 for lunch.

Everyone got their skis and boots on, and David reminded everyone to keep their phones on them, and call if they needed something. They skied out.

Chris skied down the black diamonds, the double black diamonds, the blue and the purple diamonds, and all the slopes in between. She used to ski a lot on the weekends when she was single and at the 14th. This trip was great for her because it helped her remember how much she loved it and how amazing it felt to fly down a mountain.

She came back to the cabin around 1:30, and started getting lunch ready.

She built a fire in the fireplace, and had lunch waiting on everyone when they got there at 2:15. Everyone slowly trickled in, hungry and happy from skiing.

After everyone ate, she cleaned up the kitchen and they all skied out, agreeing to meet back at the cabin at 6.

*****later that night******

Chris got back to the cabin at 6, and took a quick shower. She changed into some warm pajamas and went to make dinner.

She got out the kebabs, and put them on skewers. She turned on the grill, and then made the veggie ones. She mixed the rice and put it in the oven, and set the timer.

The girls all came in together and told her all about what a wonderful time they had on the slopes.

"I think I want skiing to be my new hobby".

"Well, if we can make that happen, we will, kiddo".

She grilled the kebabs for them on the indoor grill, and set the table.

After dinner was ready, they all grabbed plates and sat down.

They ate dinner and then played a few games, and everyone was seriously tired from skiing two days in a row. The girls went to their cabin around 9:30, and Chris cleaned up and then headed for bed.

She and David had a quiet evening, watching TV and laying on the couch.

They went to bed, and Chris snuggled up to him, and fell asleep.

***Sunday***

She woke up when her alarm went off. She quickly showered and dressed and then started making breakfast for everyone.

The girls got there at 8:30, ready to eat. She had breakfast already made and everyone grabbed a plate and took it to the table. After they were done, they all got ready and then skied out.

Chris was skiing, and enjoying every second of it. She loved the rush she got from going down the mountain. She and David rode the chair lift together, and she and the girls did a few times too. David quit about 5:30, and went to the lodge to check on Miranda.

She skied a few more times and then skied back to the cabin.

David came back to the cabin about 20 minutes after she did, and she made him lunch. They ate together, and the girls came in towards the end, to eat with them. Miranda was loving skiing, and kept saying how they just had to come more weekends.

She came back to the cabin around 5. After a shower and change of clothes she started dinner, which was stuffed pasta shells and mini meatballs. She made a salad while that was cooking.

David came in about 15 minutes before everyone else. He came up behind Chris and wrapped his arms around her.

"Remember our ski weekends from years ago, babe?"

"Yeah, seemed like there was never enough time for skiing".

She kissed him and then turned back to keep making dinner.

The girls came in and got settled. David started a fire in the fireplace, and everyone took off their ski clothes and hung them up.

After they ate dinner, they decided to play a board game together, and played Cards Against Humanity. It was hilarious, fun, and wildly inappropriate. After a couple rounds, they called it a night, and the girls headed to their cabin. Chris cleaned up and put on her pajamas, and then came out to the couch and turned the TV on.

David came and sat next to her, and Chris swung her legs over his lap.

"You looked so beautiful on the slopes today, babe."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think we need to take more ski weekends, honey. Miranda loves it, and you and I need the alone time".

"I agree".

They stayed on the couch, watching the fire, and when it finally went out, they headed to bed.

David put some of the muscle rub he had brought on Chris' legs and backs for her, and they snuggled up and fell asleep.

***Sunday***

They all met at Chris and David's cabin at 8:30. David suggested they go out to breakfast and everyone agreed.

They went to the same place they had been on Friday, and it was just as good the second time. The girls were talking about how sore they were, but how they loved it.

"Skiing uses muscles you don't know you have".

After they finished eating, they all headed back to the car and then back to the resort.

"Ok, lunch will be at our cabin at 1. Sandwiches and soup. See ya'll then, be careful".

They headed out to the slopes. After several runs, Miranda came up to them and told them she was going to take her skis back to the cabin and that she wanted to try snowboarding.

"Ok. I will meet you at the lodge so you can rent the board."

Chris skied on without him, and they met up a few runs later.

They skied a few runs together and then went to the cabin for lunch.

David grabbed the camera and went out to catch some film of Miranda snowboarding.

Chris made lunch for everyone and started a fire in the fireplace. Bridgit and Lisa came in and ate, and Miranda and David came in when everyone else was finished.

He showed her the pictures and the video he got of Miranda.

"Wow, kiddo. I am really impressed".

She went out on the porch to take her boots and skis off.

"Is she too much trouble for you girls?"

"Not at all. We love staying with her. It's like a slumber party every night".

"Well, David and I really appreciate it".

Everyone was ready to get back on the slopes.

"Ok guys, dinner tonight will be taco salads. See you back here at 6".

Everyone put their boots and skis on and headed out.

Chris skied several really tough runs, and a few easy ones. David stuck to the easy ones so that he could keep an eye on Miranda. He got video and pictures of Chris skiing, and also a few of the girls skiing.

David insisted on helping make dinner so Chris didn't have to do it all. He chopped all the veggies and shredded the cheese.

She cooked the meat, and the girls set the table.

They had a nice dinner, and played Cards against Humanity again after dinner. This time they played several rounds. Miranda thought it was so cool that her parents let her play this game.

After about 10 rounds, they called it a night, and the girls headed back to their cabin.

"Breakfast at 9, checkout right after girls".

"Ok. Goodnight".

Chris closed the door behind them and started cleaning up.

David walked out on to the porch for a few minutes.

"Babe, there's a fire pit out here. Wanna sit by it?"

"Honey, it's freezing".

He kept walking.

"Babe, there's a hot tub out here. Wanna get in?"

"I didn't bring my suit".

"Me either".

They both stripped naked, and she grabbed them two towels, and they headed to the hot tub. He turned it on, and set the temperature to what they like- 125 degrees.

They climbed in and soaked.

It started snowing again and Chris loved to watch the snow fall. She leaned back against David's arm.

The water felt extra hot, probably because it was really cold outside.

"Miranda keeps saying she wants to take this up as a hobby. Any ideas on how we can do that for her?"

"Well, she can join a ski team, but that would mean that she would be gone a lot of weekends. She told me when we were getting her snowboard that she wanted to go to a school with a ski or snowboard team".

"That would be a good idea, and probably cheaper".

"I was also thinking we could buy a cabin up here, or near a ski slope somewhere, and come up every weekend".

"I like that idea too. I really enjoyed skiing this weekend. I didn't realize how much I had missed it".

"You are an amazing skier, babe. Do you ever think of moving closer to a ski resort?"

"No. The city is my home".

They soaked some more, and then David kissed her, and pulled her onto his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back a few times.

He gently grabbed her breasts, and then one thing led to another, and they were having mad, passionate sex in the hot tub. It happened at least two more times. Chris was glad they didn't have neighbors, so that she could be as loud as she wanted.

At one point, she screamed his name loud enough to make snow fall out of the trees on the mountains.

They both started laughing.

"Guess we better be quiet, babe".

"Guess so".

They had mad, passionate quiet sex one more time in the hot tub, then he picked her up and carried her inside. As she dried off, he ran outside and turned the hot tub off and put the cover back on, and then came back to her.

She was already in bed, waiting for him.

He climbed in bed, and turned the lights out.

They snuggled up, and made love again, and then fell asleep.

***Monday***

Chris' alarm went off at 7:30. She snoozed several times, and then she finally got up around 8:15. She showered and dressed and began to pack up the cabin.

They had a few groceries to take home, and Chris didn't want to. So, she put it out on the counter and was going to encourage the girls to eat it before they left.

She packed the dry dinner stuff to take home, and David said that they could stop and get a cooler if they needed to for the cold stuff.

She packed up everything, and started washing all the dishes, and David took their bags to the car.

The girls showed up right on time, and everyone had breakfast.

"Did you hear all the yelling last night?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Someone was fighting. We could hear it from our cabin. We were trying to listen, but we could only hear the one side. Someone must have been saying no, because someone was definitely screaming yes back to them. Can't believe you didn't hear it".

David and Chris tried not to smile and both looked away. Everyone kept eating. Chris was 99% sure that Miranda didn't catch on that it was them, and neither did the girls.

After they were done, they packed up what was going home with them, and David took the trash out. Chris followed the clean-up instructions, and then they loaded the car and headed to check out.

They stopped to get gas and a cooler, and then they were on their way.

6 hours later, they were back in the city.

They dropped Bridgit and Charli and Lisa off, and then headed home.

***Chris and David's penthouse***

They unloaded the car and came inside.

Miranda went to her room to do some homework, and Chris and David went to their room to unpack.

After Chris was done unpacking, she laid down for a nap. She was very tired and her legs were very sore from skiing.

David curled up next to her after he finished unpacking and then fell asleep next to her.

Miranda finished her homework and then fell asleep as well.

Everyone slept till 10, and then woke up.

Chris found Miranda in the kitchen eating cereal for dinner.

"Sorry kiddo, I fell asleep".

"Me too. I just woke up".

Chris grabbed a snack, and some water, and then locked the door and elevator and set the cooler inside the walk-in fridge. She headed to bed. David was still sleeping.

She changed into her pajamas and then climbed into bed next to him and fell back asleep.

***Tuesday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off and got up and got ready.

David got up after her, and then joined her and Miranda for breakfast.

After they were finished they all walked to the parking garage together.

"Have a good day, kiddo".

"Bye dad".

He turned to Chris.

"Love you babe, more than anyone in the world". He kissed her a few times.

"Love you honey. See you tonight". She kissed him a few times and then they got in the car.

She dropped Miranda off at school and then went to Oasis spa, to use the spa day gift certificate that she had gotten from Dr. Larson's office.

After a deep tissue massage, and a body wrap, and a hydrating mud bath, Chris felt like a new woman.

She grabbed some lunch from her favorite salad place, and made it to pick up Miranda just in time.

They came home and she went to change clothes, and figure out dinner.

Miranda was still talking about skiing, so she got the laptop and looked up ski teams in the city.

She found a few of them, and made a few calls. One of them was competitive, and had tryouts next weekend.

Chris decided she would talk to David when he got home and then tell Miranda if he agreed.

She decided on grilled tilapia and veggies and a chopped salad for dinner. She headed to the kitchen to get dinner started, while Miranda was doing laundry and homework.

She made the salad, and then prepared the tilapia. She was heating up the indoor grill when David got home.

"Hiya babe". He came over and kissed her.

"Hiya honey". She kissed him back.

"Have a good day?"

"It was ok. Just paperwork, dealing with the accountant fiasco."

"Dinner is almost ready and we have something to talk about when we are alone".

"Really? Is it the type of talk that we like to have or the type of talk that we don't?"

"The one that we like that pertains to children".

Chris followed him to the bedroom so they could talk while he changed clothes.

He closed the door behind them.

"Honey, I—"

He kissed her neck.

"David, I am serious".

"Me too". He continued kissing her neck.

"Honey…Miranda keeps talking about how much she enjoyed skiing and how she wants to do it again. So, I looked up some ski teams, and there is one next week that has tryouts. I haven't told her yet because I wanted to discuss it with you first. But I think we should let her tryout if she wants to. It looks like she will have to give up a lot of weekends for practicing and competitions, but if she wants to do it, I don't see why she shouldn't at least try out".

"I agree, babe. And I think we should tell her so that she can make her decision. When are the tryouts?"

"Next weekend, while we will be gone to Aruba. I was thinking we could ask Lisa to drive her up and we would spring for their hotel and lift tickets if she agreed."

"We ask a lot of her and Bridgit. We should really sit her down and tell her how much we appreciate it".

"I know. I agree. We could ask Miranda's grandparents, I suppose, but Miranda always seems to have a better time with Lisa and Bridgit than she would with them. Probably because Lisa and Bridgit are more like us".

"Yeah, that's true".

"So what's the plan? We ask Lisa first, or we tell Miranda first?"

"We tell Miranda first, but we tell her it's contingent on whether or not Lisa agrees, and then we tell her that we will ask Lisa tomorrow. And then, tomorrow, we ask Lisa".

"Ok honey". She kissed him and then headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

She set the table, and started getting everyone beverages.

A few minutes later, she yelled out that dinner was ready.

They joined her at the table.

As they sat down, David broached the subject with Miranda.

"Kiddo, did you enjoy skiing this weekend?"

"Yes, it's all I think about. I can't wait to go again".

"Well, there are some ski teams in the city, and one of them is having tryouts next week. Would you be interested?"

"Yes! Can I try out?"

"Well, it depends. The tryouts are in Vermont, and Chris and I will be in Aruba then. We were going to have Bridgit and Lisa and Charli come stay with you. So, this is contingent on whether or not Lisa will agree to take you to Vermont to the tryouts. We will ask her tomorrow".

"I hope she says yes".

"Honey, the website that lists the tryouts has a list of specific skills that you have to demonstrate during your tryout. So, you should probably look at those before you decide if you want to tryout".

They continued to discuss it through dinner. After dinner was over, David turned to Miranda.

"Did you help Christine prepare the meal tonight?"

"No. I was doing homework".

"Did you set the table or get beverages?"

"No, I was doing homework".

"Well, then you can help by cleaning up. You are on dish duty- rinse all dishes and put them in the dishwasher".

"Ok". Miranda got up and started doing the dishes. Luckily for her, Chris had cleaned up as she went, so she didn't really have a lot of dishes to do.

Chris went to start putting the leftovers away, but David stopped her.

"Babe, you made the meal. Let us clean up from it. You go relax". He kissed her and she headed to the den.

She watched TV and texted Lisa while she waited for him to join her.

She asked Lisa to come to dinner tomorrow night, and Lisa agreed. She texted Bridgit and asked her what Lisa's favorite food was. Bridgit replied shrimp alfredo from Luigi's on 5th.

Chris asked her to come to dinner also, and told her Charli was more than welcome. She agreed, and Chris asked her what her favorite dinner was. She replied back that hers was mussels marinara.

Chris started planning the dinner for the next night. She decided they would order from Luigi's, and get Bridgit and Lisa their favorites. They would also get them flowers and maybe a special thank you present.

David joined her in the den, and she filled him in. He agreed with everything she had planned.

"Should we allow her to drive the Range Rover to Vermont? I am not sure about that. We could always buy a vehicle for her to use when transporting Miranda. That might be a better option…"

"That is a good idea, babe. And you could use it when your car needs to stay home, like on snowy days".

"What should it be? I don't want to get something unsafe, or unpractical".

They looked at cars on the website for a little bit, and finally decided on a Jeep Grand Cherokee.

David built one, and found a dealer that had one on the lot. The website said they were still open, so he went to change clothes and came back to the den.

"Want to go with me, babe?"

"Sure."

They went and told Miranda they were leaving, and would be back soon.

***Manhattan Jeep***

Chris and David pulled up to the dealership and parked. They headed inside and spoke to a salesman and told him they were interested in one they found on the internet.

It was white, fully loaded with a sunroof and a backup camera, towing package, traction package, and heated seats. It only had 10,000 miles on it.

David did a test drive with it, around the block and came back.

"I'll take it".

They went and filled out the paperwork, paid in full, and drove it home right then.

***Chris and David's penthouse***

Chris and David came in and put their stuff down. Miranda was making herself a snack.

"Where did you guys go?"

"We just bought a third car."

"Really? What is it?"

"Jeep Grand Cherokee. It is for Lisa and Bridgit to drive when they take care of you, and for us to drive if we need to."

"That's awesome".

She went outside to look at it, and came back in.

"I want a Jeep when I turn 16. Those are cool!"

"We'll talk".

Miranda headed to the den and Chris pulled up the website for the ski tryouts.

She read the list to Miranda.

"I know what a few of those things are, but I am not that great at doing them. Ugh, I need more practice".

"Well, maybe this Saturday, we can get up really early and drive up for the day and you can practice".

"Awesome!"

She kept looking at the website.

"This is great! It says that I don't have to go to a specific place, I can just go to any slope and have someone video me while I do the skills. Hmm….. that could be easy or tricky".

David pulled up the website of the closest ski resort to them, and found the times for personal lessons.

"Why don't we get you a personal lesson, for this weekend and then you can tell them which skills you need to work on?"

"That's a good idea, honey". Miranda agreed to it also.

David made the arrangements through the website and booked her two lessons, back to back, so that she would have over 5 hours of lessons, with a 20-minute break in between.

"Why don't we drive up Friday, and stay in a hotel and then we can decide if we want to stay Saturday or not?"

"Ok with me".

Chris found them a hotel and made the arrangements.

Miranda headed to her room to finish her homework and get ready for bed.

Chris and David watched TV for a bit longer, and then headed to bed when the news came on.

Chris was excited for their dinner tomorrow with Lisa and Bridgit.

***Wednesday***

Chris got Miranda off to school, and then got busy on getting things ready for the dinner. She had told them to be there at 6, so she was going to have Luigi's delivered at 5:30.

She pulled the menu up, and made a list of what she was going to order. She knew Miranda would want lasagna. She texted David and asked him what he wanted and he replied chicken parmesan with a side of meatballs. She ordered veal marsala for herself, and a few appetizers for everyone else. She called and placed the delivery order, and told them it had to be at her house between 5 and 5:30.

She went and purchased their gifts, and the flowers for the table, and then headed home. They were hiding the car from the girls till they showed it to them, so it was parked in a different spot.

She called and added it to the insurance, and paid extra for a policy that covered anyone who drove it.

She picked up Miranda, and they went to a bakery and got some treats for everyone to have for dessert.

"Kiddo, tonight when the girls come over, we are going to tell them how much we appreciate them watching you when your dad and I are gone, and how much we appreciate them letting you hang out with them, and doing stuff with you. It would be nice if you told them how much you appreciate them too".

"Are we giving them anything?"

"Yes, I picked up their gifts already."

"Can we pick up Starbucks gift cards to give them? I know they love those".

"Great idea, honey!" They headed to Starbucks and got them each a nice gift card and then went home.

Chris cleaned the house really well and set the table and made a pitcher of California tea, that the girls loved. It was a fruit tea, made with oranges, limes, and mint, mixed with lemonade.

She sat on the couch and waited for David to get home.

The delivery guy arrived right at 5:30, and after she paid him, she started setting everything up.

David got home at 5:45 and quickly went to change clothes.

She went to the bedroom with him and filled him in, on the gifts, dinner, and insurance.

"Sounds great, babe". He kissed her a few times, and then they went to the den.

The girls got there right at 6.

"Hello, hello! Come in!"

They exchanged hugs and then they went to sit in the den.

"We asked you guys over here for a couple of reasons. One, we wanted to see you, we love hanging out with you girls. And, to make it easier, I ordered a jumperoo and a pack n' play for Charli, so you don't have to lug everything around. I will order her a highchair tomorrow as well. The second reason, is that we want to thank you. We know that you two love spending time with your cousin, and she loves spending time with you. But, we feel like we haven't adequately said thank you to you girls for staying with her when we go out of town and taking her to school, and picking her up from school, and feeding her. We really appreciate all that you two do, and we are sorry that we haven't adequately expressed that more. So, we got you each some gifts, and then we have a proposal for you".

Chris handed them their envelopes, and let them open them.

They each had a gift certificate to a trendy boutique, a gift certificate to a day spa for a massage, facial, and mud bath; and a gift certificate to a hair salon for a cut, color and eyebrow tint, and the $75 gift card to Starbucks.

They were both crying and saying thank you.

"Now for the proposal. We know we already asked you to watch Miranda next week when we go to Aruba. After our ski weekend, she wants to keep skiing and she wants to join a ski team, so we found her one that has tryouts. The tryouts are the weekend that we will be gone. So, we are proposing that if you will drive her to the ski resort, we will pay for the lodging, and all the lift tickets and food you will need. You can stay one or two nights, just make sure she is back here on Sunday night in time to get ready for school. And, we are also providing your transportation up there and back".

"Aunt Chris, David, you two are so generous. You didn't have to do all this for us, we love spending time with her. She's a great kid, and she's our only cousin. I am happy to take her anywhere she wants."

Chris stood up. "Let's go see the transportation, shall we?"

They all went out to the parking garage. David went and pulled it around, and parked it.

"What? No way! This is awesome!"

Bridgit and Lisa both went and sat in it, and looked all around.

"We have insurance on it, and we got a policy that covers anyone who is licensed and has permission to drive our car. So, as long as you have a valid license, you are able to drive the Jeep. We just ask that you drive safely and responsibly".

The girls were so excited.

"You guys are the best!"

They went back inside and Chris got the dinner out of the oven.

She handed everyone their container to put at their place, and put the appetizers on the table.

"Lisa gets Shrimp Alfredo, and Bridgit gets Mussels marinara, and Miranda gets sausage lasagna. David gets the chicken parmesan, and I will take the veal marsala. And everyone can have the garlic knots and zucchini fritti, and the stuffed mushrooms. And there's water, or California tea to drink, whatever you'd like".

They all ate and chatted, and Miranda started telling Lisa and Bridgit why she loved spending time with them.

"Well, I don't have any siblings, and my cousins don't know me, so all I have is you guys. And when you guys stay with me, it's just fun, and laughs and good times, but I know I am safe, too".

They hugged Miranda and then went back to eating.

"So, are we going to go skiing next weekend?"

"You bet! As much as you want".

Bridgit put her fork down, and looked at everyone.

"I just want to say thank you to all of you, for still accepting me, and most importantly, accepting my daughter. I know it would have been easier for everyone to just shun us, because I am a single mother. Some people already have. But not you guys. You love her too, and that means the world to me".

"Bridgit, we would never have shunned you. People have babies every day. She is a blessing, plain and simple".

"Aunt Chris is right, sis. Having a baby isn't a reason to shun someone. And while it's a shame that her father shunned the both of you, it's also a blessing, because he obviously wasn't committed to either one of you, and you deserve better".

Charli was chattering away, in baby talk. Bridgit got her some crackers, and put them on her tray.

"You are a wonderful little mommy, Bridgie, and she's a wonderful little girl. I wouldn't feel right if I invited you and not her. She's one of us now".

After they finished eating, they all cleaned up the kitchen together and then went and sat in the den again.

"Ok, so things have changed since you stayed with Miranda last. And there are some new rules to go over. There is a guest room right by her room, that you are welcome to stay in. Or you can stay on the rollaway. Whatever you like. The car is new, and we will leave a note that you need to put in the glove compartment that says you are allowed to drive the car. Insurance cards will be in there as well. There is a fitness center downstairs, and a coffee bar. Those are free of charge. The juice bar is not, though. That is Miranda's favorite. They don't take cash or credit cards, so when you order from them, it goes on an account that is billed to our apartment. So, you guys are allowed to go there twice during the week that you are staying here. And there is a juicer under the cabinet, and we will have the fridge stocked with all the fruits and veggies you will need, so you guys can make the juices here, on the other days. We will stock the fridge also, and leave you some cash if you want to go out or have an emergency. And she should be fine, but we will leave a note that you have our permission to seek medical care for her if needed, and we are adding you to the checkout list at school".

"Bridgit, the pack n play will be here, the jumperoo and the highchair. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope, that about covers it. I will bring diapers and wipes and her formula with me, so we will be good".

"You are more than welcome to drive the car around town, it's not just for the ski weekends. Just be careful. Keys will be on the hook, by the door".

"Is there anything else you think you will need?"

"No, I think that covers it."

Chris got out the desserts, and they all had a cupcake. The girls sat down next to Chris and David.

"Thank you for my gifts, you guys are so generous and so good to us."

"Yes, thank you Aunt Chris, David. You two are the best".

Chris was holding Charli and bouncing her for a bit. Charli was just smiling and laughing and clapping her hands. She loved her Aunt Chris.

They chatted a little longer, and then the girls got up to leave.

"When do you leave for Aruba?"

"We leave the 9th, and come back the 16th".

Chris showed them where the guest room was, and the laundry room, and where she kept the spare keys to the house and the elevator. She told them how they lock the elevator at night, just in case, and she told her she would text them the new alarm code.

"We will be fine, I promise."

"I know. We completely trust you".

The girls hugged them goodbye and then left.

Chris headed to change into her pajamas and wash her face.

David was in the office, doing some paperwork for the new car and typing out the letters for the girls.

Chris started a load of laundry, and then went to the bedroom.

She popped into the office to tell David she was heading to bed.

"Ok, babe. Be there in a minute".

Chris climbed into bed and turned the TV on.

David joined her a few minutes later, and they watched TV for a little bit. He went to lock the door and the elevator and get her some water, and when he came back, she was fast asleep.

He set the water down, and then went to change into his pajamas, and came back to bed.

He climbed into bed, kissed her face, and then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***The next week***

Chris and David were both packing for their trip. They were leaving the next morning. Chris and David had driven Miranda up to a ski resort the previous weekend for her ski lessons, and the instructor had told them she was the perfect candidate for a competitive team, and that she was an excellent skier, she just needed practice and confidence.

She was so excited about this weekend's tryout.

They had taken the Jeep, and it proved to be a great car to take on trips. It was smaller than the Range Rover, but still nice. Chris was glad they had purchased it.

She was so ready for a vacation, and couldn't wait to feel the sun and the sand between her toes.

She finished packing her suitcase, and started packing her carry on.

After she was finished, she grabbed the laptop, and printed their travel documents.

She gathered the Visa gift cards and put them in her wallet.

She took out the cash she had gotten for the girls and put it on the counter. She wrote out the alarm code, important phone numbers, and what times Miranda needed to wake up and be in bed by each night. She printed out the confirmation numbers for the hotel, and put the credit card that was used to book the hotel at the ski resort on the counter for them.

David came in the kitchen. Chris was getting the juicer out and putting it on the counter.

"Babe, what time are the girls coming in the morning?"

"6. We have to leave by 6:30 at the latest to get to JFK. But, we have a direct flight, and we are in first class each way".

"That's awesome".

She called for Miranda to come in.

"Yes?"

"Here is the juicer- you know how to use it, right?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok, so all the parts except the bottom go in the dishwasher. And the fridge is full of fruits and veggies for you guys to use to make juices ok?"

"Ok".

"Did we get bottled water, also?"

"Yes, 2 cases".

"Great".

Miranda made herself a snack and then went back to her room.

Chris put all the lists they would need on the counter, and then went to the bedroom.

David joined her a little later, and they fell asleep pretty early.

***the next day***

Chris and David woke up when their alarm went off, at 5. They quickly showered and got ready and finished packing for good. Chris took the sheets off the bed, and put fresh ones on, and put theirs in the laundry.

David took their suitcases and carry-on's to the car. Chris put their travel stuff in her purse, and grabbed each of them a Yeti they could take with them.

Lisa and Bridgit and Charli showed up right at 6. Chris showed Bridgit where the baby stuff was. She put Charli in the pack n' play, and she went right back to sleep.

Chris woke up Miranda and she headed for the shower.

She showed the girls where all the documents were, and the keys, and the credit card for the hotel at the ski resort, and everything else.

"Here is the juicer, the fridge is stocked, Miranda knows how to do it. The tall cups don't fit under it, so use the solo ones, and everything goes in the dishwasher except for the base."

They nodded and then hugged her.

"We will be fine".

Miranda came in to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal.

"Ok kiddo. We are leaving. You are in good hands. I expect you to behave, do your best at school, and good luck on your tryout. We will facetime you so you can tell us how it went, ok".

She nodded.

"Bye honey, see you in a week. We love you". Miranda hugged both of them, and then Chris and David headed out.

They were taking David's Mercedes to the airport.

An hour later they were checked in and through security, and waiting for their flight.

***JFK***

Chris and David boarded their flight and were all settled into their seats on the flight. It was a straight flight that would take about 5 hours.

Chris read a few magazines and a book while they flew.

After they landed, they grabbed their bags and took a shuttle to their resort.

***DiviAruba***

Chris and David arrived and got checked in. They went to their room, which was on the first floor, and had a private plunge pool right outside their door.

It was early afternoon, so they decided to change clothes and take a walk on the beach, and then go to dinner.

They walked for a long time, holding hands the whole way. Chris could just feel her soul relaxing with each breath of sea air that she took.

They went to dinner at a seafood restaurant in the resort, and afterwards, they went back to their room and went on the patio. They got in the hammock and just stared at the stars.

"This trip was so needed".

"I agree, babe".

Chris looked up at him. "Nobody else I would rather be here with".

She kissed him a few times.

"We should make taking a trip alone an annual thing".

"I agree".

They stayed out there for another hour or so, and then headed inside.

Chris changed into the halter lace lingerie that she had brought, and the matching robe that she had brought with it.

David got the bed turned down, and changed into his pajamas.

Chris came out of the bathroom, and was so beautiful that it took David's breath away.

She got in bed, and David wrapped his arms around her and then reached up and turned out the lights.

"Happy vacation to us".

*****Sunday***

Chris and David had now been in Aruba for 3 ½ days. They had laid on the beach, had romantic moments all throughout the day and night, eaten fabulous meals, and just totally relaxed together.

They were having the best time reconnecting and just being together.

They were lying by the pool on cabana chairs. Chris already had a nice, deep tan. She had put on her shimmery purple string bikini top with shimmery gray bottoms. She was laying out on the cabana chair, with David next to her.

He was staring at the ocean.

"I'm not happy, babe".

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not happy. Something's not right".

Chris felt her heart sank.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think I went back to work too soon. I think I have lost my passion for the law".

"Oh, honey". She knew how much the law meant to him. And how much he loved it. He loved the law as much as she loved the force.

"What do you want to do, honey?"

"Well, you aren't going to like it. But, I want to open my own firm, maybe. Or maybe just find a different one".

"Why do you want to find a different one?"

"I want to try cases, not file papers about them. I want to know that I am making a difference".

"I can understand that". She sat up and turned over. She pulled her seat up and leaned back against it.

"So, are you going to put in your notice?"

"Yeah, I think so".

"Do you think that will do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make you happy".

"Won't know till I find a new firm, babe".

"Is that all that isn't making you happy? Are you still happy with our home, and me?"

He looked at her and saw how scared she was.

"Babe, you make me the happiest out of everything in my life. Without you, it wouldn't be worth it. You and Miranda are my everything. You gotta know that".

"I do. I know that".

"I would love to stay home with you every day, but we would get bored".

"We could find some things to do. Like charity boards, take up tennis, I don't know. Something".

"That's a possibility. How would you feel about having the HOA meeting in our house next month?"

"I'm fine with that. I would love to get more involved with the HOA".

They continued laying out, and Chris tried to cheer David up some, and hoped it was working.

They decided to go back to their room and get in the plunge pool. They had full sun on their patio anyways, but they were covered by a fence for privacy.

They gathered their things and headed back to the room.

Chris grabbed the wireless speaker and they went out to the patio. She sat down and climbed in the pool and was surprised at how deep it was. She was extremely thankful for the seats along the edge. David got in and joined her. The water was the perfect temperature, and the sun felt amazing. Chris got up and grabbed the floats from under their TV. There was a two-person float that was like a hammock. David blew it up, and they climbed onto it and stretched out.

"Babe, nobody here is going to hear us this time, if we…"

"I can't believe we weren't more careful. I never dreamed she would hear us over the cabin, honey".

"I know, me either."

She giggled a little as she kissed him.

"Do you think the girls figured out it was us?"

"No, I don't. At least their faces didn't show it".

Chris and David laid there for a little longer, and then started playing around and making out.

David reached behind her neck and untied her bikini top, and kissed her passionately.

She reached behind her back and undid her back strap, and he pulled it off.

He reached over and grabbed the tanning oil, and put some on her chest and playfully rubbed it all over her.

One thing led to another, and pretty soon, they were both naked in the plunge pool.

They abandoned the raft, and stood on the deepest ledge and embraced. They were underwater from their shoulders down. The sun had really warmed up the water some.

They fooled around for about an hour, and had mad, passionate sex in the pool.

Chris grabbed her phone and saw that it was almost dinner time, so they went inside and showered together and then got dressed for dinner.

Chris chose a strapless purple sundress that she had bought on her last shopping trip. It looked amazing against her deep tan. She added her silver flip flops, and then flipped her head over so that she could dry her hair. David was wearing khaki cargo shorts, a turquoise polo shirt, and brown sandals.

"Where do you want to go babe?"

"I have no idea. What are my options?"

"Steakhouse. A few restaurants that have grilled items more than anything else. A Japanese place….."

"Whatever sounds good to you, honey".

She finished drying her hair, and then did her makeup. A few minutes later, she was ready to go.

They headed to the lobby and asked the front desk for their recommendations.

"We want to know what your best restaurant here is".

"That would be our Bayside Grill."

"Can we make reservations for that restaurant for Valentine's Day?"

"Absolutely". She put them in the system.

"Anything else?"

"What's your next best restaurant?"

"Hmmm. I really like the Sunset Cantina. It's a Tex-Mex type of steakhouse".

"Ok, thank you".

They walked to the Steakhouse, and got a table for 2.

David ordered them some stuffed mushrooms, and a caprese salad for Chris, with extra mozzarella.

They ordered the steak and lobster tails, and then sat looking at the ocean while they waited for their food.

It was a gorgeous sunset.

They facetimed Lisa, and talked to them for a few minutes. Miranda stated that the tryout went awesome!

"Lisa videoed me. So, I will send it to you and then you can send it to the coach when you get home".

"Sounds good. How were the slopes?"

"Amazing. I was crazy fast, and had mad skills. And our hotel was the best- the beds were so comfy and cozy".

Chris was chuckling at her.

Lisa got her phone back, and was talking to Chris.

"How are you? Is she wearing you out?"

"We have had a great time."

"How is the car?"

"Great! It's wonderful. I love it and I am thinking of getting one".

They chatted for a little bit, and Chris flipped the camera so that they could see the ocean, and they all remarked how beautiful it was.

After a few more minutes, they hung up, and then Chris and David's food arrived.

They ate their dinner and enjoyed the scenery. Chris was stuffed to the gills when she finished.

They walked along the beach after dinner for a good bit, and then went and sat in their hammock again.

"Honey, do you ever wish we had a baby together?"

"I can't say I have never thought about it. But I don't long for it, if that's what you mean".

She was very pensive.

"Would you want to have a baby with me?"

"Babe, if we had a baby, we couldn't come here and take trips like this".

"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad is all".

"Bad for what?"

"Like I am keeping you from something, like you gave up a lot to be with me".

"I didn't give up anything, I chose to be with you, babe. You are the total package and everything else is just details".

"You're sweet". She kissed him and put her head on his shoulder.

"We are great together, babe. You are my everything".

"You are my everything, too. I just don't want you to ever think I am keeping you from doing something. I want you to be happy".

"When I am with you and Miranda, I am happy, because you make me happy".

"Good". She kissed him a few times, and swung her legs over him.

"How do you think Miranda is doing, babe?"

"I think she is grieving normally, and is fine in every other way".

"Me too. I was worried about her, but I'm not now. Bridgit and Lisa have been very good for her".

"I agree. They are more like big sisters to her than cousins, and she loves them so much".

They stayed out in the hammock a little longer and then went inside.

Chris went to bed that night, not wanting this vacation to end.

***Tuesday***

Chris and David had booked a spa day, and there was a special breakfast downstairs in the restaurant in honor of Valentine's day.

Chris was still sleeping when David woke up. He let her sleep a little longer and then started kissing her to wake her up.

"Babe…..babe…."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's day".

"Oh honey…. Happy Valentines day". She kissed him, and then got up to go shower and get ready.

She put on a pink strapless sundress, that was ruffled and oh so comfortable. And the best part is, it had a shelf bra that was all she needed. Before, she never would have been able to wear it.

She put on her favorite black stacked flip flops, and pulled her hair in a ponytail.

She and David went downstairs for breakfast.

They splurged on waffles and fruit, with a side of bacon. The waffles came to the table heart shaped.

After they ate, they went to the spa and checked in. She was getting a deep tissue massage, and so was David. They were both going to get a mud bath, and then she was getting a hydrating seaweed treatment while he got acupuncture.

They were called back to change clothes, and were given plush robes and plastic flip flops and sandals. They were sitting in the lounge waiting for their masseuse when the receptionist appeared.

"Mrs. Keeler- your seaweed treatment will have to be postponed. We double booked. Can we offer you something else instead?"

"Sure. I will take the acupuncture".

"Ok perfect".

The masseuse appeared and took them back to their room. They were originally going to be in a double room, but there wasn't one available, so they agreed to do two single rooms.

The deep tissue massage was so relaxing for Chris. They put this deep-freezing penetrating gel on her back and rubbed it in, and then gave her an amazing scalp massage. She was very tense in her shoulders and the masseuse really worked the knots out for her.

She and David met each other again in the mud bath. They were given the silver mud suits, and told to climb into the mud and soak up to their shoulders. They were going to have the mud bath to themselves for an hour.

"This mud feels amazing babe".

"I know, I love this. We should go to one regularly in the city".

"We should. That would be great for a date night, babe".

"How was your massage?"

"It was great. She found knots I didn't know I had".

"Mine too. And she gave me this stuff to put on my back that really penetrates and has a tingling, cooling effect. We have to get some".

They shared some slow, tender kisses and basically made out the whole time they were in the mud bath.

When their mud bath was over, they climbed out and rinsed off and took the suits off and put their robes back on.

They headed back to the lounge, and waited for their acupuncturist.

They were called back, and this time they were both in the same room.

David indicated that he had done acupuncture once in his 20's, for his shoulder. Chris had never had it ever.

She filled out the paperwork, and they determined that she needed to reenergize, as well as get it for immunity, and inflammation.

She told them she had breast implants and they said they would stay away from those.

They gave her a special table to lay on, that basically put her boobs in a hole, and she laid on her stomach. They found her sore spots on her back and put the needles in. By the time she felt the first needle go in, they had already put 12 in. They ended up putting about 80 needles in and she suddenly felt energized when it was over. She could tell a difference for sure, and definitely was going to make this a regular thing.

David's was healing as well- he could feel his body loosen up and his energy increase.

When it was over, they removed the needles and they got dressed in their robes again, and headed to change back into their clothes.

It was 2, and they were starving, so they decided to find a lunch spot.

They headed back to the room and changed into their suits and went to eat at the pool bar.

They soaked up the sun for the last bit of the day, and then went to the hibachi place for dinner.

"This has been a great vacation, honey. I love this place. It's so calming".

"I have really enjoyed it too. Being in such a relaxing place helped me to see that I need to explore other opportunities, job wise, and help Miranda explore the opportunities that she wants to".

They chatted about what they wanted their life to look like, and what they didn't want.

David was saying he wanted to be passionate about what he was doing and he wanted to be more involved in Miranda's activities and their HOA.

"I just want to grow old with you, honey".

Chris pulled out her Valentine's present for David from her handbag. She had gotten him a new wallet. It was leather, just like he wanted.

"Babe, you're the best!". He leaned over and kissed her.

He pulled out her present and handed it to her. He had gotten her a beautiful diamond teardrop shaped pendant on a gold chain. It had a 2k diamond in the center, and 4k worth of round diamonds on the edges.

"Honey, it's beautiful. I love it". She leaned over and kissed him and then he put the necklace on her.

"Happy Valentine's day, babe."  
"Happy Valentine's day, honey".

She kissed him, and then they ate their dinner and took a walk on the beach. They went and sat in the hammock for the last time.

"Are you still thinking about us getting a cabin near the ski resort?"

"If she makes the team and wants to ski as much as she does now".

"When we do, can we get a hammock for the porch, just like this one?"

"Absolutely".

They sat and stared at the moon and just enjoyed being together in the twilight. She was so relaxed and David was much more focused. Trips like this were good for the soul.

"I don't want to leave, babe. Island time is my favorite kind of time".

"We will definitely have to come back at some point".

Chris fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, and he let her sleep for about an hour, and then he scooped her up, and carried her inside.

He placed her on the bed, and she woke up as soon as he did. They got ready for bed and then fell asleep.

***Thursday***

David ordered breakfast for them from room service.

They got in the plunge pool one more time, and then they had to pack and checkout, so they could get to the airport to make their flight in time.

Chris texted the girls and told them what time they would be home.

"We will have dinner waiting on you. We can't wait to see you!"

Chris and David headed to the airport around 11, and their flight took off at 2:30. By 7:30, they were back in NYC.

***Chris and David's penthouse***

Chris and David pulled up and parked in the parking garage. They grabbed their bags and headed inside.

"Hello, we're home!"

"Hi!" After a round of hugs, David took their bags into the bedroom, and then the girls took Chris and David into the dining room, where they had dinner all laid out.

"We got your favorites from El Fuego. Cheese and onion enchiladas, crispy beef tacos, beef nachos, the works.

"Girls, this is so nice!"

They sat down to eat, and Chris and David told them about Aruba and showed them pictures from their phones.

Miranda showed them her skiing and snowboarding video, and texted it to Chris so that she could text it to the coach.

After dinner, Chris got out the gifts that they had bought the girls, and she and David got to watch them open them. It was a very fun evening.

Chris held Charli for a few minutes, and then Bridgit and Lisa got their things together to leave.

"Thank you so much girls for staying with Miranda. We really truly appreciate it".

Chris hugged both of them.

"It was our pleasure. She was a joy".

"Girls day soon, girls? Shopping, mani/pedis, lunch, the works?"

"Sounds great!"

They said their goodbyes, and then David locked the door behind them and went to say goodnight to Miranda.

Chris headed to take a jacuzzi bath, and get in bed.

David got her some fresh water and came and joined her in bed.

They watched the news together, and then fell asleep together, totally happy.


End file.
